fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Xenologue 2: The Brink of Chaos (posing as Bruno, Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena) |class = |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Satomi Arai English Erika Ishii }} Loki is an antagonist from ''Fire Emblem Heroes''. She is first introduced by apparently disguising herself as Bruno, Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena. She initially keeps her true form hidden, but appears as her true self in Book II of the main story where she fights Sharena in the opening cinematic. Profile Book I In Xenologue 2, she is seen discussing the Tempest with Veronica while disguising herself as Veronica's brother Bruno. Veronica quickly sees through her disguise and questions her true identity; as she knows that her brother is elsewhere. She then takes the forms of Sharena and Alfonse while expressing her surprise at her seeing through her illusion so quickly before she decides to settle on Anna's appearance. She tells Veronica that her name is Loki and also tells her that she will have to wait if she wants to see her true form. Loki mentions the rite for the Tempest, and Veronica agrees to do it. She expresses joy at seeing that Veronica knew about the Tempest all along and also tells her that she likes her. In Paralogue 10, she receives Naglfar from Veronica, and claims that, with it "in hand, my king's vessel will move." In addition to this, she mentions building a bridge across the southern sea and having said king assist Veronica. In Paralogue 13, Loki claims that she had ample time to prepare for the rite and she thanked Veronica for that. She also mentions that the rainbow bridge will become real and that her king and his forces will invade Askr. Book II First appearing in Chapter 1, Loki is about to finish Fjorm, when the Order of Heroes confronts her. Removing her disguise and revealing her true form for the first time, she challenges the Order. After she is defeated, Loki is forced to retreat, noting that she has taken an interest in the Summoner. She returns in Chapter 2 to challenge the Order again, and this time she allied with King Surtr and Laevatein. Though she and Laevatein are defeated, her king was unscathed, as no weapons can harm him. Shrouded by the Storm Loki appeared disguising herself as Fjorm where she meets "Marth". As "Marth" tries to get her to trust him, she tries to get him to hand over his Falchion to her, only to be stopped by the real Fjorm. After her plan was foiled, Loki reveals her true form, challenging "Marth" and Fjorm as she waits for them in the depths of the Tempest. Personality Currently, not much about her is known other than the fact that she is capable of changing her appearance and the fact that she is knowledgeable about the Tempest and wishes for its activation. She seems to be somewhat mischievous and also seems to like Veronica. During the mini Tempest trials "Shrouded by the storm", Loki seems to have a disdain for stagnation, comparing the tempests to a stone on the road when speaking to Marth, And how she would rather kick a stone down a cliff side to see it tumble, instead of having it stay still on the road with nothing happening. In other words, as she does this out of boredom. In-Game Description ;The Trickster Strategist for Múspell, the Kingdom of Flame. Likes to play tricks and manipulate people. Quotes Loki/Heroes Quotes Etymology "Loki" was the name of a god, born of two giants, known for his mischief in Norse Mythology, and both him and this character share the ability to deceive others by disguising as other people. Loki in myth was sentenced for murder by imprisoning him beneath the earth, his arms and legs bound with his sons' hardened innards, and have a snake hover over his head, dripping his face with scalding venom. Loki in Heroes being female is a reference that Loki in myth is gender-fluid, willingly able to turn male or female. Loki in Heroes is the second character named after this Norse figure, with the first being Loptyr in Genealogy of the Holy War. Trivia *According to the design sheets, Loki's design is meant to represent a dazzling, bewitching flower. *Loki's art shows her wielding Thökk. *Loki came in 6th place in Choose Your Legends: Round 2 in the women's division, she received 16,811 votes. Gallery Loki Concept Art 3.jpg|Standard Loki design sketch. Loki Concept Art 4.jpg|Attack sketch for Loki. Loki Concept Art 5.jpg|Damaged sketch for Loki. Loki Concept Art 2.jpg|Detailed face concept for Loki. Loki Concept Art 1.jpg|Full body concept art for Loki. Loki Attack.png Loki Skill.png Loki Damaged.png Book II Antagonists FEH.png|Surtr, Veronica, Loki and Laevatein as seen in the Book II cinematic for Fire Emblem Heroes. Loki Book II.png|A close up of Loki as seen in the Fire Emblem Heroes Book II cinematic. Sharena vs Loki Book II FEH.png|Sharena in combat against Loki during the Fire Emblem Heroes Book II cinematic. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters